Pétalos de gladiolo
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Myrtle no merece ser feliz, tampoco haberse ido de este mundo una vez que ha muerto. Después de todo, nadie quiere una muchacha que solo llora allá donde esté.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #22: Escenarios de terror del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Condición sorteada: Velo de la Muerte.

* * *

«¿Sabes lo mejor de los corazones rotos? Que solo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Los demás son rasguños.»

Carlos Ruíz Zafón.

* * *

Ha descubierto que caminar con la cabeza hacia abajo impide que se entere de lo que sucede alrededor.

No soporta que los demás la traten con indiferencia, como si la presencia de Myrtle no fuese insignificante por el simple hecho de ser una _sangresucia_. Una que ha destacado en Historia de la Magia desde que ha descubierto que recordar fechas, citar parlamentos antiquísimos y memorizar es lo que mejor se le da. No se deja de decirse que es un incordio para ellos tener que soportar la sonrisa de Myrtle, que aparece cada vez que responde correctamente una pregunta del profesor White o al recibir una carta de sus padres.

Ella no sabe qué ha hecho mal para merecer semejante trato.

Es imposible que una persona sea desdichada hasta el extremo de encerrarse a llorar en el baño; es que si va a su habitación a desahogarse, es cuestión de minutos para que todo el colegio esté enterado que Myrtle La Llorona es débil, sosa, que no soporta unas inocentes bromas y un montón de calumnias que profieren en contra de ella. Tal vez esmerarse en esconderse a sí misma y a sus sentimientos solo aumente los cotilleos, pero es preferible pasar algo de vergüenza por un par de horas a recibir la sarta de insultos por ser humana.

Sonríe sardónica. Humana es una palabra que ha perdido cualquier frívolo valor; de hecho, es un hecho demasiado que asegurado que todo Hogwarts estuviese mejor si no soportasen la presencia de Myrtle pululando por ahí. Aferra con fuerza los libros a su pecho, sopesando las palabras que ha pensado. A nadie en Hogwarts le ha importado qué sienta, qué quiera, qué sueñe mientras que la chica más insufrible se encargue de alejar a todos.

Ha comprobado que si a Olive Hornby no le agradas, pierdes cualquier oportunidad de entablar una amistad.

O de perder al único amigo que has tenido desde que has sido seleccionada para la Casa de Ravenclaw.

Un mes le queda por estar en esta prisión que supuestamente ha tenido que ser su segundo hogar. Un verano va a transcurrir sin pena ni gloria y va a tener que regresar a la miseria. A veces le hubiese gustado no haber nacido bruja; de no tener ni la mínima pizca de sangre mágica corriendo a través de sus venas, ahora estuviese divirtiéndose con sus amigos _muggles_ yendo a una academia _muggle_ donde ninguna Hornby está.

Pero no. Ha tenido la desgracia de ser mágica. Maldice el día en que el profesor de DCAO ha llegado a su casa y les ha explicado todo a sus padres. Ha sido una verdadera imbécil al creer que un colegio con armaduras andantes, escaleras que se mueven promueve la maravilla en quien lo vea. Una risa sarcástica se escapa de sus labios.

La primera muestra de magia accidental la ha condenado a estar muerta en vida; limitándose a sobrevivir un segundo a la vez sin posibilidad de escape, contentándose con inspirar y exhalar para saber que sigue viva y que no es tan trasparente como cree que lo es. Alguien le puede decir si es posible tener catorce años y rezar que llegue el momento en que diga que es suficiente, que se quiere morir y que no hay que perder con su defunción.

¿A quién le importa que Myrtle La Llorona ya no esté? A las únicas personas que ama, les hace sufrir. ¿Qué clase de hija les traspasa su sentir a sus padres? ¿En qué mundo se ha visto que una hija deprima a los seres más queridos que tiene? Le faltan tres años en Hogwarts para desaparecer para siempre del mundo mágico. No es precisamente una esperanza, sin embargo, es algo a lo que atenerse.

Entra en una habitación vacía y cierra la puerta; aprieta los labios con fuerza y la vista se niebla. Está a punto de llorar. Ella no quiere, no debe y jamás se permite que cualquiera que esté a su alrededor vea cómo se siente. Los libros se caen y Myrtle se apoya en la pared, se desliza y se sienta en el suelo tan desgastado y maltrecho como su corazón. Flexiona las rodillas, contrayéndolas contra el pecho y las rodea con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que queda.

Frunce los labios en una mueca.

Todavía recuerda haber levitado el jarrón de su madre –un par de centímetros por encima de la mesa–, las galles saliendo de la jarra hacia sus manos a los siete años; y así sucesivamente ha hecho magia accidental en cada instante que una emoción fuerte le ha embargado.

La burla reciente de Hornby se ha grabado en ella. Ella siempre se deleita a costa de ella y no ha sido diferente después de la clase de Transformaciones. Ahí le ha preguntado en qué parte ha comprados las gafas que le han regalado el año pasado. La familia Warren está pasando por algunas dificultades económicas así que no le han comprado anteojos adecuados para la gradación que necesita; la razón de por qué Hornby se esmera en usar eso es despreciable.

Es verdad que los Hornby tiene una mejor estabilidad financiera que ella… Lo que ha hecho es quedarse en silencio, sin que ni una palabra salga de los labios; después de todo, no hay manera en que se defienda sin que Hornby encuentre cómo tergiversar lo que diga a su favor. Se ha limitado a ponerse de pie, darse media vuelta y escapar de las risas de la muchacha. Esas que han resonado tan dolorosas igual que la primera vez que las ha oído. Se ha abrazado a sí misma, ha aumentado la velocidad y manteniendo la noción de que sigue en el piso, por el hecho que no ha podido huir de estar en una pesadilla.

Pesadilla. La instancia en Hogwarts queda tan groseramente resumida en esa palabra. Le ha dado igual a dónde ha ido mientras que no se encuentre con nadie. Lo que quiere es liberar lo que ha callado por su propia cordura, resguardado en lo más profundo de sí para no dar más incentivo a la bravucona. Una sola persona ha destruido a la chica alegre y jovial que una vez ha sido. Y lo ha hecho tan bien que ni siquiera se acuerda de cómo se oye su propia risa.

¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha reído?

Se queda en el cubículo, amando la soledad que ha sido la compañía que ha tenido sin falta. Levanta la cabeza y se aparta unos mechones de la cara, que están impregnados de las lágrimas de Myrtle. Los pies dejan de descender al topar al suelo. Tampoco le interesa que los haya subido sin haberse dado cuenta. La mortífera armonía del silencio es asfixiante y una muy pequeña parte de Myrtle pide, en silencio, que alguien esté con ella.

Una palabra, un gesto, una sonrisa, una nota… Lo que sea que le dé a entender que todavía queda alguien ahí que la ama, que se preocupa y que se asegura que sea feliz.

 _«¿Acaso merezco ser feliz?»_

Desvía la vista a una de las paredes; se lleva ambas manos a la boca, impidiendo que un grito de agonía se escape de ella. Ha estado pasando sus días manteniendo un voto de silencio quebrantable, que sirve para echarle en cara lo inepta que es inclusive para ocultar lo que la corroe. Se quita los lentes para aplicar un encantamiento que les quite los empañados que están.

Antes que recite las palabras, ni siquiera disimula el llanto al oír a alguien entrar. Quien sea que quiera, seguro que viene a hacer sus necesidades y se marchará antes que se dé cuenta; no obstante, en esta ocasión le da curiosidad que un siseo atraviese el cuarto del baño tal disparo del cañón. No se enfurece con el chico que ha entrado –por su voz lo ha sabido–, quiere que se desaparezca a otra parte si va a hacer sus necesidades. Se levanta del retrete, da pocos pasos y alarga la mano; coge el picaporte, lo gira y saca una parte de su cuerpo por el espacio que hay entre la puerta y el marco de la misma.

—V–vete —dice en una voz feroz.

Alza la vista y se encuentra con unos opacados ojos amarillos que la impresionan; se desmaya y no vuelve a reaccionar.

* * *

Los ojos de Myrtle se abren de nuevo. Su cuerpo se siente liviano y no está tocando el suelo; por instinto baja la mirada y descubre su cuerpo inerte. Enfoca el lavado que ha visto: ni los ojos amarillentos ni la persona que ha entrado todavía están aquí. Se encoge de hombros, adivinando que esta pesadilla es demasiado buena para que esté soñando. Le hubiese gustado pellizcarse para comprobar que está despierta y que ese cuerpo de ahí realmente es el de ella. Una sonrisa retorcida aparece en su rostro; esto es encantador: ha querido que la intrusa se vaya y quien se ha ido es la propia Myrtle.

Al examinar de cerca se da cuenta que se ha quitado los lentes. Se agacha y queda a la altura de su homóloga muerta; mueve los dedos por encima del borde marrón de los anteojos. Se regresa al cubículo que la ha visto en los minutos de vida y se sienta en él, procurando abrir toda la puerta para ver con mejor detalle la reacción que tenga quien la encuentre. No sabe cuántas horas ha pasado desde que ha fallecido, ni siquiera si la profesora Mallory –la jefa de Ravenclaw– ha notado que se ha ausentado de nuevo.

El tiempo transcurre sin que Myrtle se mueva. La única ventaja que le ha encontrado es no fatigarse ni que se le acalambren las piernas.

—¿Otra vez está aquí enfurruñada, Myrtle? —dice Hornby ingresando al baño. Myrtle ni se inmuta por la presencia de su antigua bravucona. Hornby no parece notar el cuerpo inerte ya que continúa avanzando—. Porque el profesor Dippet me ha pedido que te busque…*

El comentario de Hornby se ha desvanecido en el momento en que ha reparado en el cuerpo de Myrtle. La piel de Hornby palidece y abre la boca aunque no dice nada; en los ojos de Hornby se refleja la sorpresa reflejada con el miedo. Myrtle mantiene el enfoque en Hornby mientras que recuerda los sucesos del cuarto año. Una cámara secreta abierta, un montón de gallos asesinados y un puñado de estudiantes intranquilos. Ladea la cabeza al otro lado, esperando a que Hornby acabe de procesar a quién se ha encontrado.

—¡M–Myrtle! —Hornby tartamudea con retintín; da un salto hacia atrás, espantada—. ¡Myrtle! Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Acaso tú…?

—Estoy muerta. —Hornby da un chillido. Myrtle lo disfruta un poco—. ¿Te sorprendiste, cierto? Yo también.

—Oh, Myrtle —balbucea Hornby, mirándola con pánico. Myrtle se deleita—. Perdóname. No sabía… Si hubiera sabido que tú… tú ahora estás… Créeme, yo nunca…

—Te hechizaría aquí y ahora pero, para fortuna tuya, no puedo empuñar mi varita.

Hornby traga en seco.

—… ¿Entonces?

—No te preocupes; ya encontraré cómo desquitarme de ti.

* * *

Myrtle se detiene mientras que Hornby tamborilea la contraseña para ingresar en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. En los últimos dos años, se ha dedicado a estropear los nervios de Hornby siguiéndola a donde quiera que vaya, sin importar qué esté haciendo o con quién trate de hablar. Puede que se limite a ser la sombra que no abandona a Hornby, sin embargo, sonríe al ver la desesperación de Hornby. Myrtle sabe que Hornby espera que ella haga su movimiento para que la deje en paz, lo que no imagina es que ya lo está haciendo.

El mayor daño que le ha provocado ha sido causado por la sensación de ansiedad: la ha llevado a creer que no ha tenido a nadie, ha hecho que se infravalore y anhele que termine el año. Puede que estos sean las últimas semanas que se encontrará con Hornby por los pasillos y reirá con la paranoia de la muchacha; no se puede tener todo en la muerte así que no se va a quejar. Es más que suficiente estar convencida de que la bruja no se olvidará que ella ha asesinado a Myrtle Warren, cuando la ha hecho esconderse en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estés alejada de mí?

—Así que la orgullosa Olive Hornby no soporta que le den una probada de su propio chocolate —se burla Myrtle. Hornby sostiene la mirada Myrtle y se adelanta un paso—. Quieta ahí. Tú época donde me amilanabas se acabó.

—Nunca te amilané —protesta. Pone las manos en su cintura, rechina los dientes—. No sé por qué te la tomas en contra de mí. Ya me disculpé, ya te aclaré que mi intención nunca fue asesinarte. ¿Por qué no maduras de una vez y te vas a tu cubículo?

—Tiene guasa que tu mente solo recuerde lo que te conviene, ¿no es verdad, muchachita?

—¡Vale ya, Warren! —espeta, dando un paso hacia la fantasma—. ¿No conoces el significado de «tranquilidad» o qué? Dime qué pretendes conseguir con esta triquiñuela. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que ya nada se puede hacer? Haznos un favor a todos y regresa al lugar donde te corresponde. No te dejes en ridículo; basta con que te desaparezcas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Myrtle se queda estática. No ha escuchado nada desde que Hornby ha pronunciado «tranquilidad».

—Olive Hornby —dice, despacio y enfatizando cada sílaba—, eres hipócrita. Quería que me dejaras sola cuando aún estaba viva, pero, tú y tus amiguitas nunca supieron alejarse de mí para centrarse en ustedes. No, espera, qué cabeza la mía; por supuesto que pensaban en ustedes al mofarse de mis gafas… —Myrtle se aparece enfrente de Hornby, que aparta la vista—. Mírame, Hornby. ¿Ves estas gafas? ¿Las ves? —Hornby asiente—. Eso creí. ¿Sabías que antes me avergonzaba cada vez que salía de mi Sala Común? ¿Sabías que deseaba que mis padres pudieran comprarme otras mejores? ¿¡O siquiera sabías que no quería escuchar tus insultos!?

»¿Sabías que no quería tenerte de enemiga? Eres patética —escupe la última palabra—. Eras mayor que yo, lo tenías todo: dinero, familia, amistades; todo lo que la grandiosa Olive Hornby quisiera, lo tenía a sus pies. Yo nunca quise hacer enemigas aquí; lo único que me ilusionaba era aprender a controlar la magia que, por causa de ti, odié. No puedo creer que deseé nunca ser bruja, ¡por ti deseé perder una parte de mí misma solo para no sufrir! ¿Y ahora estás diciéndome que no soportas que te la devuelva?

—¿Cómo esperaba que supiera que tú acabarías así? —pregunta, retorciendo el mismo paso que ha dado—. No podía y tú también. Solo sigamos con nuestro camino. Es mejor así.

—¿Estás insinuando que si lo hubieras sabido, me habrías ahorrado la soledad? —murmura Myrtle, ausente. Se llena de rabia y avanza con una rapidez que obliga a Hornby a agazaparse contra la pared—. No sé qué eres pero sé que te odio. Sé que solo estás diciéndolo porque no soportas que te siga, que no te deje hacer lo que tú quieras sin que esté alrededor de ti. ¿Te suena familiar? Déjame refrescar tu memoria…

—Recuerdo todo. Myrtle, recuerdo todo lo que te hice —insiste, impaciente—. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo regresarte la vida; tampoco puedo hacer que olvides todo, ni que te gradúes. Al menos, agradece que nadie te pueda golpear; digo, eres una fantasma ahora.

La incredulidad ha aparecido, aprieta las manos con fuerza y Hornby se mueve hacia un costado. Al tratar de dar un puñetazo, la realidad le recuerda que ahora no infringe ningún daño a la integridad de la persona que tiene en frente de ella y se cabrea. Por supuesto que asume que es un espectro al que no le pasará nada, no ha tenido más opción que aceptar el destino que le ha tocado ahora que ha regresado de las garras de la muerte, pese a que se trate de algo que nunca ha imaginado para sí misma.

El por qué no ha podido reaparecer en cualquier otra parte del mundo mágico está fuera de su jurisdicción.

Hornby es una bruja sin corazón. Es impresionante que piense que supone un tipo de consuelo que nadie, por mucho que quiera, le toque un mechón de su cabellera.

Si quita ese grotesco detalle, no ha cambiado nada. Hasta parece que Myrtle Warren nunca ha muerto. Las alumnas que deben de entrar al baño del segundo piso solo lo hacen porque no tienen otra opción o buscan la manera de humillarla, de hacerla llorar. Le dicen frases que aluden a lo impopular que ha sido en vida, al miserable destino que le ha tocado por haberse quedado en este mundo, donde se creen que sé es feliz por preservar los supuestos agradables recuerdos que se mantendrán con ella por toda la eternidad.

Es como si el destino se hubiese empeñado en que Myrtle no se mantenga a una distancia confortable. La criatura que la ha asesinado ha estado sedienta de sangre; a veces compara a la criatura con una serpiente. Esos animales poseen un par de colmillos afilados tal cuchillo que segarán el último respiro; y solo basta que muerdan a la víctima para impregnar el veneno que corre en ella. Aunque lo desestima; que ella sepa, no existe ninguna serpiente que asesine con su mirada. Eso es inverosímil.

—Fui una _sangresucia_ que probó el sabor de las malignidades de los defensores de la sangre —gruñe. Hornby ladea la vista hacia un costado, no queriendo ver la furia de Myrtle—. Si no supiera que eres mestiza, te acusaría de supremacista. Y es irónico que tú también me hayas ultrajado por ser mejor que tú en Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos. No me sorprende la actitud que tuviste. Soy una impura que destacó. Tu envidia demuestra que mis habilidades son superiores a ti, Hornby.

Hornby bufa.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Hornby pone los ojos en blanco—. Te lo concedo: sentí envidia de ti por ser mejor que yo en Encantamientos. ¿Feliz?

—Fuera feliz si pudiera visitar a mis padres. Pero no puedo. Por causa de ti.

—¡Yo no te asesiné! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?

—Tal vez no estuviste cuando morí pero fui al baño por tu broma sobre mis gafas. De no ser por ti, yo estaría aquí. Viva.

—¡Eres una llorona que no soportó la verdad! ¡Te dije la verdad! ¡Tu familia es pobre, tu ropa era holgada, tus lágrimas eran tan fáciles que ni siquiera tenía que inventar nuevas manera de herirte! Eras tan predecible que se volvía monótono.

—Si tan predecible te parecí, ¿por qué?

Myrtle ensombrece sus ojos: lo que diga Hornby no le gustará. La conoce tanto que sabe que dirá algo de lo que se arrepentirá.

—Nunca tuviste a nadie por quién luchar. Eres débil, patética y sabihonda. Yo no ahuyenté a tus amistades al principio, lo hiciste tú sola con tus correcciones. Se suponía que eras Ravenclaw. ¡Y vaya Ravenclaw que teníamos! Alguien como tú está destinada a estar sola. ¡Ni los demás fantasmas ni Peeves te soportan! ¿Cómo es posible que tú hayas obtenido mejores calificaciones que yo? Me esforcé, trabajé duro pero todo el mundo se centraba en ti: en la encantadora _sangresucia_ que ni estudiar necesitaba. ¡Te odio, Warren, nunca te perdonaré!

Hornby entra a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

 _«Mi venganza no termina todavía. Ya te enterarás. Haré algo que nunca olvidarás. Te lo prometo, Olive Hornby. Sufrirás igual que yo.»_

* * *

Cuatro años después es inaudito que Hornby no hubiese tolerado ni una mísera gota de represalia.

Haber interrumpido la boda de su hermano ha sido el mejor regalo que Myrtle se ha dado a sí misma.

A pesar de que una parte de ella se siente extraña por involucrar a un inocente, ese sentimiento desaparece al recordar el tono de pánico de su antigua bravucona y el brillo de súplica en su mirada, rogándole en silencio que se largase para que el hermano de Hornby se casase ese día.

Es uno de los pocos momentos que todavía le arrancan una sonrisa de los labios y la hacen valorar las ventajas de ser un ser un espectral.

Hornby ha acusado a Myrtle ante el Ministerio de Magia y este ha considerado prudente aprisionar a Myrtle en los terrenos del colegio.

Myrtle no va a atormentar a nadie que no se llame Olive y se apellide Hornby.

* * *

Han pasado veintidós años. Lo que suele hacer para minimizar la soledad es gemir. Aunque no poseyese ninguna relación de amistad, la compañía de los señores Warren la ha ayudado a sobrellevar los comentarios despectivos de Hornby, las bromas malintencionadas que la han convertido en el hazmerreír de Hogwarts, incluso en su forma fantasmagórica. Los consejos que la señora Warren le ha dado no le sirven de nada. El optimismo del señor Warren es un montón cháchara sinsentido. Pese a que no esté Hornby, no puede dejar el castillo para visitar a los señores Warren aunque sea una última vez más.

Tampoco le queda el menor motivo para sonreír y es incapaz de fingir que los desplantes no le afectan.

La fantasma se deja caer encima de su retrete favorito y se lleva ambas manos a la cara. Contiene un ruido que trata de escapar de sus labios. Más allá de lo que dicta la reputación, ella se cansa de los jadeos constantes y quejidos matutinos. Pese a que sea el trabajo que tiene, sin embargo, ha descubierto que necesita tener un verdadero pasatiempo, o el aburrimiento que sufre le dará un nuevo seudónimo. La impresionante cantidad de lamentaciones que ha dado no la van a llevar a ninguna parte.

No ha podido ver a sus padres aunque sea en el día de su funeral. Es el tipo de culpa que permanece ahí y no se va, intente lo que se intente.

Inclusive idear las múltiples maneras de venganza hacia Olive Hornby ha perdido el atractivo.

Toma entre sus traslucidas manos un mechón de su anterior cabellera café y los ve. Jamás va a cortar el pelo que le ha dado tantas dificultades para peinar y hacer que se vea presentable; tendrá que cargar con la misma apariencia de la que Hornby se ha jactado que impedirá que cualquiera se acerque a ella. Suelta una sonrisa sardónica.

Por lo visto, Hornby es una adivina: no existe nadie en Hogwarts que se interese en Myrtle la Llorona, ¿y a quién le importa saber por qué llora?

Se levanta del inodoro y traspasa la puerta. Es un alivio ver que no hay nadie más allá de su cubículo, así que podrá descansar de los dedos acusadores y las risas maliciosas. Se da cuenta que el pensamiento de una en soledad es inquietante, verdaderamente perturbador… Le gusta.

Este es uno de los pocos placeres que posee y no dejará que se lo quiten.

Una distancia confortable es lo que más ha deseado. Curioso es que no lo obtenga pese a que se aleje hasta los confines más inexplorados del castillo, donde ha asumido que no la encontrarán. En cada ocasión que se encuentra con una armadura brillante, una superficie reflejante ve, con horror, el aspecto de la niña inservible que han infravalorado. Esa misma que les ha pedido a los señores Warren un nuevo par de gafas para minimizar las burlas, ¿qué más da? Está muerta. Las gafas circulares y remendadas la acompañarán para siempre. Está siendo fútil al creer que un detalle tan minúsculo va a cambiar lo que sea.

No ha hecho la diferencia en vida.

No la hará ahora que es una fantasma.

No hará nada.

Deambula en los interiores del cuarto del baño del segundo piso. En aquel lugar le han arrojado un encantamiento que la ha dejado con el pelo verde musgo; en ese otro, se ha agazapado para que las alumnas mayores no la vean; y, en ese que está viendo, Hornby se ha mofado de ella por ser una Ravenclaw que no sabe cómo hacer amistades. Aquella ha sido una de las frases más hirientes que ha recibido. Ha sido una Ravenclaw. Es un orgullo para ella decir que ha aprendido un montón de encantamientos e historia. De aquellos datos que no son del interés común, Myrtle los enumera con facilidad; de esos encantamientos que no importan por inútiles, Myrtle los ejecuta sin vacilar. Los profesores han dicho que es espectacular en ambas materias.

Seguramente hubiese obtenido los TIMO en Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia de haber sobrevivido un año más.

Por un instante considera salir del baño para vaguear por Hogwarts, no obstante, no hay parte del castillo en el que no haya estado. Conoce la mayoría de los pasillos y habitaciones en desuso. Además, el cuarto del baño se ha vuelto casi acogedor a partir que las jóvenes han dejado de usarlo porque no soportan a Myrtle sollozando, oyendo cómo se queja de todo. Sonríe. Eso es precisamente lo que ella ha querido. Un poco de calma; y si para eso ha de aumentar las razones para su seudónimo, ella lo hará.

Aparta la mirada de su pelo y se fija en el suelo mientras que se acuerda de la frase que le ha dicho el Fraile Gordo: «Eres parte de la familia». No entiende cómo se supone que debe de interpretar el saludo amistoso del fantasma de Hufflepuff. Cree que el Fraile ha hecho la buena acción del día, hace tantos años, al tratar de darle la bienvenida.

Cree que el Fraile se piensa que esas obscenas cinco palabras la harán sentir parte del castillo.

Ella no pertenece aquí. Eso le ha quedado claro desde el primer año que ha estado en el colegio. Se lo han asegurado los bravucones que han disfrutado con presenciar las lágrimas de Myrtle. Las risas de los niños han aumentado la soledad de Myrtle; quien ha intentado caminar con la cabeza baja, ojos enfocados al suelo y libros abrazados con fuerza contra su pecho.

No ha encontrado una especie de alivio efímero.

La emoción que ha sentido por descubrir que es bruja, la ultraja. Si nunca hubiese recibido esa carta…

Sacude la cabeza. El Fraile Gordo es el único que se ha acercado a Myrtle. La muchacha se ha dedicado a observar al Fraile y ha descubierto una especie de rutina. Él anda flotando en espera de que algún estudiante más joven camine hacia él. Por norma general, solo es para preguntar a cómo tienen que llegar a los salones de clase o al Gran Comedor y no vuelven a hablarle, a menos que sean de la Casa de Hufflepuff. Se asegura que el Fraile Gordo es el sujeto más tedioso que ha conocido, asumiendo que conseguirá la estima por andar sonriendo y saludando por ahí.

Él hace la vista gorda a los estudiantes que le ven de menos, murmurando por doquier que la Casa de Hufflepuff es la de los inútiles buenos para nada que no son queridos por las demás.

El Fraile Gordo se mantiene optimista, es la verdad; pero Myrtle ha aprendido a ver más allá. El Fraile siente cada palaba despectiva y maltrato a los Hufflepuff como si lo sufriese él mismo. Lo ve forzar una sonrisa educada. El Fraile esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos y se desvive por hacer la instancia más cómoda para los estudiantes de su Casa. Acción que no es correspondida por los demás fantasmas del colegio, al menos, no en la misma intensidad que el Fraile espera o debe esperar.

La Dama Gris es retraída. Lo único que sabe de ella es que ha estado en Hogwarts desde antes de la llegada del Barón Sanguinario. La Dama Gris se mantiene en una burbuja que carece de lógica para Myrtle.

El Barón Sanguinario le ha dado pavor. Al menos, hasta que es igual que él. El Barón se la ha pasa en la Torre de Astronomía espantando a quien ose entrar cuando él está ahí. Las manchas de sangre le causan curiosidad pero no se ha atrevido a preguntar. Es un tabú para él. Se ha enterado que los pequeños de Slytherin que le han hecho semejante interrogante, han vivido el acoso del Barón durante una semana.

Los pequeños de Slytherin se sobresaltan y arrojan los pergaminos, no lo recuperan y tienen que rehacer el trabajo; andan con temor en el castillo, deseando no encontrar ni rastro del Barón quien ignora el pedido. Una vez que termine el suplicio, son reconfortados por los prefectos de Slytherin quienes prometen en vano no permitir que eso vuelva a pasar.

Por último, se encuentra el penúltimo fantasma en llegar al castillo: Nick Casi Decapitado.

Nick ha perecido a causa de una reina, según los comentarios de los miembros de Gryffindor. A diferencia de los otros tres, Nick Casi Decapitado relata con orgullo la manera en que ha muerto en el banquete de bienvenida de cada año. Le da la sensación de que se convertirá en una tradición. La máscara despreocupada de Nick la ha engañado hasta que le ha visto pesimista. Él nunca entrará en ese club por no estar bien decapitado, lo que es un tecnicismo intrigante. No comprende por qué alguien que cuenta la historia de su muerte le da tanta importancia a no estar bien decapitado. No hay lógica. Es como si esperase que un Gryffindor dé algo por él para que le otorguen la anhelada membresía.

En las escasas ocasiones que Nick Casi Decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario se han encontrado, no han hecho mención a la rivalidad de las Casas. Hasta parece que no son los representantes espectrales de las Casas antagónicas por excelencia de Hogwarts. Ha creído que ambos tienen un nivel elevado de madurez emocional que no alcanzará o que se han exasperado de esa trifulca. Craso error. Ambos tienen un pasado que les martiriza, que impide que se centren en lo que tienen en frente de ellos.

Todos un porqué seguir aquí. Sin excepciones.

Todos impiden que los vivos descubran cómo son en realidad: la Dama Gris se refugia en el silencio, el Barón Sanguinario en el temor que inspira, Nick Casi Decapitado en el optimismo y el Fraile Gordo en la amabilidad.

Y Myrtle en las lágrimas.

 _«No debimos regresar.»_

* * *

Dato de interés: en ocasiones el gladiolo ejemplifica el mensaje de la nostalgia que experimentan los seres queridos ante la ausencia del fallecido.

*Diálogo obtenido del capítulo veinticinco: «El huevo y el ojo» de Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego. Edición de Salamandra.


End file.
